deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-23 vs. Lady Shiva
X-23 vs. Lady Shiva is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Two deadly femme fatales, but which will prevail? Interlude Wiz: These femme fatales are considered some of the deadliest assassins, but which is deadlier? Boomstick: X-23, the mutant clone of Wolverine... Wiz:... Or Lady Shiva, the most preeminent martial artist on the planet. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. X-23 Wiz: X-23 is a gender-bent clone of Wolverine Boomstick: Oh, she's more than that. Wiz: True, X-23 was a killing machine at the age of 7. Boomstick: X-23 being the clone of Wolverine, X-23 gained Wolverine's powers including his adamantium claws, his healing factor, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, superhuman strength, and superhuman senses. ''' Wiz: X-23 has proven to be an amazing opponent being able to survive an energy blast from Nimrod, and was even chosen to be a host of cosmic power. '''Boomstick: She's considered one of the strongest women in Marvel. X.23: "I'm the second best at what I do." Lady Shiva Wiz: Shiva was taught and trained by The League of Assassins, aside Batman who was also taught at the time. Boomstick: There Shiva learned many things including, many forms of Martial Arts. Wiz: Shiva's also a expert in sword combat, a master of stealth, and she's extremely talented at analyzing her opponent. Boomstick: Shiva also has extremely well durability, can deaden physical damage in general, and can even control her bleeding rate. ''' Wiz: Shiva is also a master of manipulation. She managed to convince Quincy Sharp to reopen Arkham Asylum, and become the warden in a grand scheme to make a prison where villains can have freedom. '''Boomstick: Lady Shiva also carries around a katana she utilizes. Wiz: Even Batman called her the best martial artist in the world. Lady Shiva: "You fought well. And so I grant you the favor of a quick death." Summary X-23 * +: Superhuman Durability * +: Superhuman Agility * +: Superhuman Strength * +: Adamantium Claws * +: Superhuman Senses * +: Survived a blast from Nimrod. * +: Considered one of the best superheroines. * +: Beaten Wolverine. * +: Been chosen as a host of cosmic power. * -: Normal skeleton (not adamantium) * -: Almost died from Nimrod's blast. Lady Shiva * +: Has great durability * +: Can literally deaden physical damage. * +: Can control her bleeding rate. * +: Considered the best martial artist. * +: Beaten Batman. * +: Master of manipulation * +: Master of Stealth * +: Can analyze her opponents * +: Can heal slowly. * +: Only defeated once. * -: Defeated by her daughter, Cassandra Cain. Pre-fight Lady Shiva is chasing a man who she was paid to kill. He runs through an alley as she follows. The man runs until he reaches a metal gate. "Please! Spare me!" X-23 jumps off one of the buildings and into the alleyway. "Go." She said as the man climbed the fence. "You didn't have to do that. You're just stalling his death and you just caused yours." "Bring it on." X-23 said as got into her fighting stance. FIGHT!!!!!! X-23 rushes forward and slashes her claws forward. X-23 attempts to reach Shiva but Shiva raises her knee and knees X-23 in the stomach as she grabs her stomach. Shiva karate chops X-23 neck and blood comes out of her mouth. Shiva then quickly punches X-23's chest. Shiva then attempts to punch her again but X-23 grabs her hand. X-23 attempts to punch Shiva with her other hand, but Shiva grabs her arm and twists it. Shiva kicks X-23's stomach as she falls back. Shiva runs up to X-23 and aims to punch her face. X-23 ducks, quickly gets up and uses her metal claws to cut through Shiva's cheek. X-23 slashes again at Lady Shiva's coat and cuts through it, as well as her skin. Shiva controls the blood from her wounds to stop bleeding. Lady Shiva strikes her palm forward and breaks X-23 nose. X-23 slashes at Shiva's chest one more time but Shiva deadens the effects of her attack by refusing to feel pain. Shiva kicks X-23 forward and she is pushed in the metal gate. Lady Shiva takes out her katana as they both rush in. Shiva's katana clashes with X-23's claws. X-23 quickly slashes at Lady Shiva's cheek causing another wound. Shiva punches X-23 in the jaw as she is pushed on the brick building next to them. Shiva runs up to X-23, grabs her head and pushes it on the brick wall as X-23's face starts bleeding. X-23 is hurt and is unable to function well. "You served as a good distraction. But it's time to end this." Shiva quickly snaps her neck and walks away from X-23's cold dead body. KO!!!!!! Results Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: X-23 is very skilled, but is outclassed by Lady Shiva in almost every way. Boomstick: Lady Shiva is more durable due to her healing, her control over her blood, and her control over physical damage. ''' Wiz: Lady Shiva is also stronger, and has more skill. The only advantage X-23 has is her speed, but the attacks X-23 dealt faster didn't hurt Lady Shiva enough due to her durability. '''Boomstick: The winner is Lady Shiva. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:B8ited Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015